


Eyes like grim

by niknak21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niknak21/pseuds/niknak21
Summary: "Look at her eyes", "she a monster", Yang heard the crowd cry at her. How can you escape your past when the world won't let you move on. Qrow ties to comfort Yang after they a surrounded by an angry mob.





	1. Chapter 1

When the Team had finally arrived in Atlas, they had decided to split up and search for information. This plan did not go down well with everyone. Crow had thought there was too much of a risk Especially when they were hiding a Faunus and the former Schnee heiress. But he respected Ruby's decision as a team leader not to question her.

Yang Walked down the streets to the modern-day city. She looked around in awe, even vale couldn't compare to the clean streets and the endless rows of extravagant shops. However, the military presence that surrounded the kingdom was unavoidable, no matter where you went soldiers were not far behind.

Yang couldn't help but feel out of place. She looked around to the people who crossed her path. She couldn't help but notice how they seemed to be cautious with everything they did. No one was shouting or talking too loud. Even the kids were well behaved staying by their parent's side, clutching their hands as they walked straight ahead. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as it felt unnatural. Especially when she compared Atlas to the streets of Vale, Vale was full of life, while Atlas was the complete opposite.

Even the clothes they wore were dull, there was no individuality, to anyone who had walked past her. The Brawler felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb, her bright outfit just didn't fit in her current surroundings. She couldn't help but let her eyes fall onto her gloved hand, the material hiding her prosthetic arm. She gritted her teeth together as she flexed her robot fingers. `Great, because I don't stand out enough.` She thought bitterly.

The blonde could not help but notice strangers were looking at her, somewhere even pointing. `They must have caught on, that I'm not from here.` She reasoned to herself as she felt extremely uncomfortable. `This might be the best time to start asking questions.` She looked for a target to approach and found one in a group of four men standing on the corner of the street. She took a slow deep breath, putting on her usual charming smile that tricked any simple man into giving up information.

The brawler took her appearance in through a shop window, making sure no hair was out of place. Her lilac eyes scanned herself up and down but stopped when they landed on the gloved hand. She tensed as she let her other hand glide over the fabric. She looked away from her reflection, Yang had always taken pride in herself, she always knew she was a head-turner, it used to drive her father mad, to the point where he would threaten grown men, for going near his daughter. But nowadays, her confidence was not the same not many people would see her as perfect now.

The blonde pushed the thoughts away, making her way over to the men. Her smirk grew as she noticed their eyes landing on her, it might have been shallow, but she couldn't help but feel her normal self again.

"Hello, how can we help you miss...". A large man with red hair and freckles was the first to speak, as he reached his hand out to take her none gloved hand. Yang held back a sigh of relief.

"Xiao long, but you can call me Yang." She winked at the four gentlemen, all but one seemed pleased with her response. The blue-haired man watched her suspiciously, but she ignored his glare.

"So, Yang, how can we be of any assistance?". The blonde man flashed her a smile running his hand through his hair. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes at him. "I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't seem like you are from around here."

"Is it that obvious?." She forced out a chuckle, lightly brushing her hand down his arm. "I was wondering. if you could answer a few questions about this kingdom?." She put her hand on her hip.

"Oh certainly, what would you like to know?." A green-haired man said, all too eagerly.

"That's great yo...", She was interrupted by the blue-haired man.

"You know." The brawler had to stop the glare appearing on her face. "You look familiar, where is it you said you were from, again?." He asked, with tension in his voice.

"I didn't." She responded quickly, snapping at the man.

" Were you ever at Beacon?." She clenched her fist at the mention of her old school.

"No, sorry you've got the wrong person." She started to step back from the group, she knew where this was going, and she didn't want to deal with it. "I have to go, my friends are waiting for me." She tried to turn away, but the man grabbed her forearm. The other men were confused by her change of demeanour and their friend's action.

"Hold up,", his voice was stern as his grip tightened. I'm right, aren't I?."

"I'm going to ask you politely to let me go and drop it." She growled out as she spun in his direction.

"Or what? are you going to do to me what you did to that poor boy.", He spoke with so much hate in his voice. Yang tensed up even more when the memory of her fight with mercury at Beacon ran through her mind. Her left hand shook in anger, as she pictured his smug face taunting her with what he had done.

"What are you talking about Henry? , The blonde-haired man spoke up.

"Oh come on, don't you remember, at the vital festival?. This girl attacked that boy, after winning her match.", They looked at her searching their minds, along with the crowd of people as they gathered to watch the commotion.

"Now that you mention it, I think your right. It was her and that red-head who help cause the fall of Beacon, if I'm not mistaken." The Crowds quiets murmurs had turned into angry shouts as they enclosed the Young girl, who yanked her arm away from her captor. "She is one of the girls who cause the fall of Beacon, why the hell, aren't you not rotting away in some jail cell?. you and that red-head." The brawler wanted so badly to punch this guy's lights out but was trapped. She couldn't risk causing any more damage.

Hey, wait you don't understand." She yelled at the crowd, trying to get them to settle down. As she did this something caught her attention, she quickly ducked, her ears were met with the sound of a breaking bottle. This was confirmed when she looked to her side. The lack of concentration was enough to allow one of the crowd to hit her with a second bottle.

Ah, fuck." The blonde yelled out angrily as it caught her on the side of her temple. She could feel the warm sticky liquid drip down the side of her head. The Brawler's vision was sharpening, one of the many side effects of her semblance. Yang could tell her semblance had activated, and it was intoxicating. But she knew this wasn't the time or place to get lost in the pull of it.

The blonde's headshot in the direction of where the second bottle had come from. "Look at her eyes." She heard one person yell. "Her eyes look like they belong to a grim". Yang was taken back by the comparison, that was one thing she had never been compared too. "You should be locked away, you monster." She heard another shout before the crowd started launching anything they could at her, while Yang protected her body as much as she could, without hurting anyone.

"You need to stop this", she shouted at the crowd, fearing her semblance could go off at any time.

TEAM RWBC

The makeshift team which consisted of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Crow met at their designated meeting points, waiting for the others to show. "Did anyone find any information on what Salem's next move is?." Their young leader questioned them.

"No, however, what I did find out was the white fang are still in operations here. They plan on hitting the Schnee dust company again, but they don't seem to know about Salem." Blake informed them, the cat Faunus had decided to go back to wearing her bow while in Atlas. So she would not draw unnecessary attention to herself.

"I haven't found anything that we don't already know." Weiss folded her arms, as she tried to remember anything useful.

"Let's hope the rest of the team has had better luck", They all nodded. All four members were suddenly drawn out of their thoughts. when they heard a commotion. Looking at each other before shooting out in the direction from where it was coming from, fearing the worse. However, they did not see any attack, but what they did find was a crowd of people gathered in one spot.

"What's going on here?". Ruby asked cautiously not expecting anyone to have an answer.

"I'm not sure, it's like a public hanging, with the way these people are acting", Weiss commented.

"I wouldn't want to be in their shoes." Blake looked around with worry.

"You need to stop this", a familiar voice cried out. They all sent each other a worried look.

"Stay here", Crow ordered. Ruby automatically opened her mouth to argue with her uncle. "No buts, Ruby, just do as I say." his voice was Stearn. "If anything happens, you need to find the others and continue without us. Just until we can catch up.", Ruby looked away not wanting to agree, but she trusted her uncle.

Yang

She could feel herself losing any sense to control herself, her semblance was beginning to get too much. All of a sudden the one slot had stopped of a sudden. "What is the meaning of this?", a familiar voice yelled at the crowd. The brawler finally lifted her head to find her uncle standing in front of her blocking her from any more assault.

She could feel herself losing any sense of control, her semblance was beginning to get too much to handle. All of a sudden the on slot had stopped. "What is the meaning of this?", a familiar voice yelled at the crowd. The Brawler finally lifted her head to find her uncle standing in front of her, blocking her from any more assault.

"She is the cause of the fall of Beacon, that girl is a monster." Yang clenched her fist, while Crow growled at the crowd.

"You better watch who you are talking too, Buddy, that's my niece." The older man straightened up. Walking towards the crowd. It had been a while since Yang had seen her uncle so serious.

"What is going on here?", a voice boomed over the shouts. Everyone turned to see General Ironwood with his hands behind his back, followed by his men.

General, its that girl from the games" A stranger shouted from the crowd.

"That is enough." The general shouted before looking back at Yang. "Miss Xiao long," Yang stared at the older man waiting for him to clear this whole situation up. "You are hereby under arrest on suspicion of plotting against the state,", Yang's heart sank when the words left the generals mouth. he then turned to crow. "As you are her guardian, you will accompany her." Yang was surprised to see her uncle go along with it, she couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

The General had led the two into his office, questioning them both on the reason why they were in Atlas. Crow explained everything to ironwood, missing out a few choice details. The General became more serious sitting behind his desk. He then led the two to a more comfortable room, explaining that the people of Atlas still don't know what happened at Beacon that night. The general glanced at the young girl. "I'm sorry Yang, but I can't allow you to leave this place, not until we find out what exactly Selam is planning." Ironwood's voice was soft as he spoke to the girl. He still felt guilty for not believing her back at the tournament. The brawler heard him address her, but Yang didn't care. Her mind was on the events that had just unfolded.

She sat on a comfortable seat in the room ironwood had led them too. "They look like they belong to a grim". she felt the anger boil up inside her, "you monster", She clenched her fist as she thought about the bottle hitting her head.

"You okay, firecracker?", her uncle's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm fine", she said sharply. The older man sat down on a chair across from her, his lip lifted, given her a soft smile.

"You need to work on your acting your eyes are giving you away." He chuckled, the brawler stiffened up at the mention of her eyes.

"Eyes like Grimm", Her voice was low, to the point Crow's ears couldn't hear the exact words. But he caught the bitter tone to it.

What was that?." He questioned her.

"I should have just punched that guy. Give him a reason to be scared." He let out a sigh before looking at her closely.

"You don't mean that." She shot up out of her seat.

"Of course I do, those stuck up pricks don't know anything. Pyrrha gave up her life, to protect those people, who were there to watch the games." The blonde started pacing angrily. "Look at me, I was framed, Yet I can't clear my name. Because it will be too damaging for these simple-minded people to know the truth." Crow slowly stood up watching his niece carefully.

Yang", he tried to interrupt her rant.

"No, I'm fed up with it. You don't get it, Pyrrha died without people hearing about her sacrifices, she was a hero, but no one will ever know that. I'm beyond broken because anytime I try to move on, shit as this happens. Even this piece of junk is a constant reminder. "She waved her right hand in her uncle's face. The brawler caught her reflection in the mirror, those bright red orbs catching her attention, making her feel sick with the comparison of a grim. Without thinking, her metallic fist went through the mirror.

"I understand kid, it sucks, but we've got a job to do." He walked closer to her.

"Right now, I don't care about the job. All I want to do is move on from that night, but nobody is letting me. Even if we manage to get this whole mess sorted, I'm still going to be seen as a criminal, Pyrrha is still going to be seen as a murderer. You can't change anything after that." Yang slid down the wall ignoring her uncle's gaze. The grey-haired man sighed before sitting next to her.

"Yang, I'm not going to lie. I don't know what will happen after all this. I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it." He gave her a sympathetic look. "I never got a chance to say sorry, did I?", he asked her.

"For what? you didn't do any of this". The blonde rested her hands on her legs.

"No, but that day at the tournament, I didn't believe you were innocent."

"You didn't know, in fact, I even questioned whether I did it or not. Especially after seeing that footage", the blonde ran a hand through her hair.

"But I should have known better, your reckless Yang", she glared at her uncle who only chuckled. "But I know you would never hurt anyone like that, however, I stupidly feared that you might have turned out to be like your mum." Yang stiffened at the mention of her mother.

"I'm starting to understand why a lot of people didn't trust me. If they knew my mother." She stared straight ahead, avoiding her Uncles eyes. "Especially when I share the same eyes as a Grimm." Crow was taken back with the sudden comparison.

"Yang," he began.

"Don't tell me they don't remind you of those soulless creatures." She interrupted him.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Of course, when I first saw your eyes, after your semblance activated for the first time, they did put me on edge. But I could never describe you as one of those creatures. Yang, despite everything you've been through, you still come out swinging. Not everyone can do that, and still, put others before themselves."

Crow opened his flask, taken a quick swig of it. "Look, kid, you've had to grow stupidly fast, and that's all our faults. We failed you as the adults in your life. You should have had a childhood without worry, but we robbed you of that, so many times. A soulless creature can't do what you have done. Who cares what your eyes look like, they don't define you. don't let anyone make you feel any less."

"Thanks, Crow", she smiled as her uncle took another drink.

"Plus, you are way scarier than any Grimm." He laughed as she punched him in the arm. "Look I don't know what's going to happen from here on out, but I do know you've got a lot of support around you. So if you need to talk to someone, you'll always find an open ear somewhere".

R&R let me know what you guys think 


End file.
